


[授权翻译]1983

by Shame_i_translate



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: 1980s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Anal Sex, Charles's glorious 1980s hair, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: 在Erik挥手将一只塞得满满、拉好拉链的巨型行李箱往门口浮动的时候，Charles站起来走向他，从背后环住Erik的腰然后抱住。“我一直在想，”他踮起脚尖凑上去，呼出的气息吹进了Erik的耳朵，“既然接下来有很长一段时间不能做爱……我们为什么不去尝试你一直渴望的那件事？”





	

**Author's Note:**

1 9 8 3

 

作者：theapolis

翻译：FassAvoy翻译组

 

正文:  
“如果你把我也打包进去，那我就可以跟你一起走了？”尽管Charles感到胸口沉甸甸的，却仍保持住轻快的语调询问道。他看着Erik仔细地将最后一件白衬衫放进行李箱内。

 

“你可塞不进去，”Erik全神贯注以确保自己没有遗漏任何东西，某种程度上这要归罪于他过于追求细节完美的性格，但同时，只有这样他才能不把过多的注意力放在他将有多想念Charles的伤感上。

 

“或者我自己可以买张机票，然后就——”Charles在太阳穴晃了晃手指，半是开玩笑，半是认真地说道。“确保你的老大不会在那里看见我。”Erik即将离家两周，实际上不止两周：十六天，超过半个月的时间。这将会是自一年前确认恋爱关系后两人最长的一次分离。“何况东京是个大城市，你的同事们没有一个会在那里察觉到我的存在。”

 

“Charles，这不行。”Erik终于看向Charles。

 

“你在那里，我会没法工作的。”他老实承认道，“一想到你在我酒店房间里等着我……我就什么事情都完成不了。”

 

“我明白，”Charles叹了一口气，不再强颜欢笑，肩膀也耷拉下来。“我会非常非常想你的。”

 

“每天晚上我都会打电话给你，”Erik把他的箱子扔在床上，走向掩面站立着的Charles，“你的晚上，我的清晨。”

 

Charles夸张地对他咧嘴笑了一下。“当然，一定要告诉我未来长什么样子。”

 

“无论好坏，你都会是最早知道的那位。”Erik向他保证道，然后轻柔地吻住了他。Charles抬起手攥紧Erik的手腕，享受着触碰着他皮肤骨骼的感觉。他怎么能忍受一天又一天的孤独、连续十六天不能触碰到对方，这种事情连想象一下都几乎无法忍受。

 

Erik中止了轻吻，将前额抵着Charles的额头上。

 

“在我们察觉之前就会结束。”他说道，并将Charles的刘海顺着额头捋到后面，手指在Charles的头发上摩挲。

 

他自己也不相信会这么轻易地结束。但Charles没有拆穿这个微小而又善意的谎言。

 

“我会给你写封信，也有可能是两封。”Charles坐在床边对进入浴室拿旅行洗漱用品包的Erik说，“你在那里的时间足够长，可以收到我的信。”

 

“那样听起来不错。“带着点回音的声音从浴室狭小的空间里传来。

 

Charles看着他收拾完行李，并沉醉于盯着他即将分开十六天的爱人。

 

Erik挥手将一只塞得满满、拉好拉链的巨型行李箱往门口浮动时，Charles站起来走向他，从背后环住Erik的腰然后抱住。

 

“我一直在想，”他踮起脚尖凑上去，呼出的气息吹进了Erik的耳朵，“既然接下来有很长一段时间不能做爱……我们为什么不去尝试你一直渴望的那件事呢？”

 

即便他感觉到Erik心底的激动和渴望，对方仍没有进一步的动作。

 

“你是认真的？”他试探道。

 

“嗯哼，”Charles亲吻上Erik的脖颈后方，“你去拿东西，我会舒舒服服地躺在床上等你。”

 

Erik情绪越发激动地几乎小跑着出了卧室的样子让Charles忍不住窃笑了一小会。他快速脱光了衣服，独处的这段时间让人滋生出不安感。他一直拖着Erik的请求，就是因为不确定自己是否会喜欢这个，可既然Erik如此渴望，他不想让Erik失望。

 

至少这是一个可以缓解压力的借口，但事实上，只要一想到接下来要发生的事情，他就充满了紧张。

 

他把床单和毯子都堆到床尾，然后躺在属于他的那半边床垫上，面对门口，这间虽小但舒适的卧室里铺满了黄昏的金黄色光芒。

 

几分钟后Erik就出现在了门口，看见Charles躺在床上的时候深呼吸了一口气。Charles小小地扬起一个得意的笑容，但看见Erik粗壮的手臂上缠绕着闪烁着金属光泽的长条状物体后就笑不出来了。这条环状物品并不规则，有些地方就好像意大利面那么细，有些地方又好像绳子那么粗，甚至还要更粗一点。他们看上去就很牢固，但被Erik握在手上的时候就像是锁链那样松松垮垮。

 

Charles强忍住口干舌燥的感觉，直视着Erik的眼睛，努力扬起一个微笑并压下正在滋长的不安感。他不想败坏Erik的兴致，尤其是他们即将分离很长一段时间。

 

“你不打算脱衣服吗？”他问道，一只手插进头发并向后倾，对着Erik露出了颈项。

 

“不是。”Erik粗声答道，松开手脱掉衬衫，金属仍稳当地缠绕在他手臂上。

 

Erik脱光后，Charles把手伸到自己半勃的性器上开始用自己最喜欢的方式安抚，希望自己能完全勃起。

 

身无遮蔽的Erik抓着金属绳索，毫不掩饰地审视着Charles的全身，一步一步走到床边，将金属绳索盘成圈扔到床上，跨坐在Charles身上，将他推回到床垫里，狠狠地吻了下去。

 

Erik使出了全身的力气，Charles也稍微探起身来用力回吻。他真的，真的想要这样。

 

Charles努力让自己沉浸在Erik如往常那样粗暴的狂吻中，但没有完全奏效。

 

Erik的一只手抚上Charles的胸膛，玩弄起他的左乳头——但毫无动静。他挪开手，将手掌按压在Charles的皮肤上。

 

“你的心跳就像只兔子那么快，”他语速很快，然后抬起身体跪坐起来，Charles能察觉到他的欲望正在逐渐被担忧所替代，“你害怕吗？如果你不想要，Charles，我们不是非得这么做。只要你不想要。”

 

“不，”Charles闭上双眼并伸出手掠过两人的身体，“我的确，但不是真的……这不太容易解释。”

 

“说来听听，”Erik的手在Charles的左胸处轻抚，让他稍微平静了一点，有助于整理头绪。

 

“我知道，你不会伤害我，”Charles终于踟蹰地解释道，“而且我知道这不会疼……而且我也知道我有点犯蠢，但……我从没这样做过，而且一下子就要全部接受实在有点勉强。我不是在害怕，不是真的害怕，我只是……紧张。”

 

Erik耐心地听着，在他胸上的动作也一直没停。

 

“我说过，只要你不想要，我们就不用这么做，哪怕只有一点点，”他说道，并俯身去亲吻Charles。

 

“我想这么做，我只是……紧张。”在他们分开后，Charles带着点无助说道。

 

“行，我们可以在任何时候停下来，”Erik的手伸进Charles的发梢里，“只需一句话，然后我们立刻停止，Charles。”他轻晃手指让金属物在床上挥舞起来，快到Charles无法看清它的动作。“只要有哪怕一丁点不舒服，定住我控制我，让我停下来。”

 

Charles皱眉闭上眼睛深呼了一口气，“好的。给我一个吻？”

 

“这还需要问吗，”Erik低声说道，低头给了他一个慵懒而缱绻的亲吻。

 

经过数分钟充满爱意和深入的唇齿相交，Charles稍感安心。“来吧。”他说道。

 

二头肌处刚接触到常温的金属物时所产生的感觉相当奇特，使他不禁瑟缩。察觉到Erik的迟疑，他鼓励对方继续下去。在结束亲吻后，深呼吸了一口气，试图每次都将精力集中在一处而不是陷入不知失措的情绪里。他把想法传递给Erik之后Erik点了点头，之后直起身跨坐在Charles大腿处，全身的重量压在自己的脚踝上。

 

Erik选了一块绳状的金属作为开始。它蛇形般缓缓缠绕住Charles的二头肌位置，并一路向下环绕到他手腕处。

 

“还行吗？”Erik低哑地说道，毫不掩饰欲望地盯着Charles强壮的手臂和上面的金属束缚物。

 

“是的，”Charles回应，“继续。”

 

金属物突然如绳子般盘旋而上卷住他的右腿，在脚踝处转了两圈然后继续向上缠绕，Charles因此受到了惊吓。Erik从Charles的身上离开，视线却一刻也不曾从他身上移开，然后他跪坐在Charles的身边，粗壮的阴茎已经完全挺立起来。

 

“噢！”绳状的金属触碰到了Charles股间的缝隙，那里是他极其敏感的地带，这使得他止不住地喘气。被似乎有生命的东西缓慢地束缚真是个非常色情的动作，缠绕在他手臂上的金属物用几乎察觉不到的速度缓慢转动着，但足以让人产生它们就是活物的错觉。

 

“就是这样。”Erik喘着粗气说道，伸出手掌停在Charles终于完全硬起来的阴茎上方，却不打算去摸一下。

 

金属持续地在Charles的大腿上一圈又一圈地转动缠绕，小小地抬起他的腿以便更紧密地贴住藏在他股间的缝隙中，Erik因此发出了呻吟声。

 

Charles气息不稳地问，“这对你来说是什么感觉？”

 

“这就像……就像我在舔着你，”Erik的声音听上去像是嗑了点药过后那样迷醉，“感觉上跟那差不多，不止是抚摸那种。”他伸出手在Charles的胸口处徘徊，同时新增两根金属条状的物体绑在Charles身上，较粗的那根在他另一只手臂上弯曲，另一根如意大利面粗细的则从他左腿那向下穿过他脚趾间的缝隙。

 

“啊啊——，”金属物分别绕在了所有的脚趾上，Charles因此弓起脚部并发出了呻吟，然后它们又向上滑动绑住了他的腿。

 

在他手臂上的金属上加快了移动的速度，另一只手上的绳索也开始活动起来，将他的手臂锁在他头顶上方，然后是另一只手；最后他被完全地展开在床上，身上的金属们也更活跃，仿佛蛇群在他身上扭动。一条金属顺着他的腰部蜿蜒向上，使得他发出了啜泣声，它在胸部那里绕了几圈，然后锁住他的颈部，直到覆在他下巴处——

 

他的嘴巴不由自主地张开，当温暖的金属第一次接触到舌头时发出了呻吟，然后他闭紧嘴唇开始轻轻地吮吸它。

 

“Charles，”Erik发出低吼的声音，大力地抓住了自己的阴茎的根部。

 

在Charles嘴里的金属开始一点点胀大，环绕在他胸部、颈部的金属物都开始在变粗，把他的嘴撑开，直到有棒冰那么粗，然后继续膨胀，甚至比Erik的勃起还要更巨型，它把Charles的嘴塞得满满的，然后开始前后抽插运动，操起他的嘴。

 

金属在他身上四处徘徊开始收缩，紧紧地贴在他身体的每个部位，口中已经被唾液沾湿的金属物正在他口中运动，Charles为此不住地呻吟。他的下体胀得肿痛，滴下的液体落在腹部，甚至把那里的金属带都沾满了。

 

当一根细小的金属带轻抚他的囊袋时，即使嘴里被塞得满满的，他仍忍不住叫出声来，然后那些东西松散地绕过它们，找到他那已经不住颤动和布满青筋的阴茎，自下而上地包裹住。他哭喊着，快感如此强烈，如灭顶般，他实在想不出会有比这更刺激的体验了——

 

然后一个湿润的、中等粗细，尾端差不多弹珠大小的球状金属物在他的穴口处徘徊，Charles浑身抽搐着想要压低身体，想让那东西能够进入自己的身体。

 

“还不到时候。”Erik压抑着说道，紧紧握着自己的阴茎以免太早射出。

 

他口中的金属被拽了出来，他止不住地喘气，唾液滴落在他的下巴上。球体在他身后的入口处摩擦按压，缓缓地揉开紧致的洞穴。手臂上的束缚带却一路向下紧紧压着手掌，把他压进床里，同时胸部位置的金属在他乳头位置也开始收紧，逼使他微微弓起身躯；腿部的金属则将他抬起，按压着他的臀部。

 

他又一次哭喊着，“Erik！”

 

他们的润滑油瓶浮在他上空倾泻出大量的油倒在臀部的缝隙里。金属的尾端在那个位置上下滑动，将液体收集起来轻柔地抹在他的囊袋处，并摩擦下方的会阴。Charles因为这些动作喘息不已，在金属的束缚下不住地扭动和挣扎。

 

金属物的球状尾端不停挤压着洞口，最后终于突破括约肌的限制，进入了他的身体。

 

“啊啊——，”他呻吟着，紧闭双眼重重地摔进床垫里。手臂上金属束缚已经松开，他弯曲手臂，被金属包裹的拳头抵在头顶。他扭头靠在被金属裹住的二头肌处喘气，体内的金属物开始慢慢、慢慢地撑大。

 

喉咙旁的束缚条弯曲着去搜寻着他的嘴唇，比之前要细一些，跟Erik的东西差不多。他恍恍惚惚地张开了嘴，同时敞开身体，让涂了更多润滑剂的粗大金属物打开自己的身体，直到几乎无法抽插，他的内壁被撑得光滑无比。过了一会，坚硬粗硬的东西终于停下了扩张的动作，但张开的两处小嘴都被填满，蛇般的金属在他的身上滑行，让他浑身颤抖。

 

他口中和穴中的金属物同时抽插起来，他呜咽着，脚趾蜷曲，金属物在左脚趾间摩挲。

 

“天啊，Charles，看看你，”Erik说道，嘶哑的声线里带着些惊奇。

 

Charles没法回应，他的嘴被塞得满满的，耳边、颊边环绕的是如意大利面般的细丝金属，它们沿着肩膀滑下，卷压着他高耸敏感的乳头，来回拨弄。这一切都很棒，每一处的感官和皮肤都在过载，他想射出来，但是金属环紧紧地套在他的阳物根部，使他毫无办法只能任由Erik摆弄。

 

Erik同时操弄着他的两张嘴，绳状物在他身上逡巡，湿漉漉的声音和Charles被填满和刺耳的呼吸声在整间卧室里回荡，这样剧烈的折磨又持续了几分钟。他嘴里的物体撤了出来，身上的束缚越来越紧；然后他的身体被抬起，头向后靠直到整个人都是垂直的，手臂被反剪在身后，双腿大张，左小腿折叠成跪坐姿势，右腿则完全伸展开，整个人在金属球在他体内冲撞前列腺时保持着敞开的姿势。他哭喊着，想趴下来，但却因为沾满汗液、四处爬行在他酸痛身体上的金属物而沉浮。

 

“天啊Charles，这还不够。”Erik说道，移到他身后，“我那么，那么爱你。”

 

人类皮肤的触感让他稍有震动，毕竟刚刚经历了太久的如活物般金属触手的刺激，即使被包裹在转动着的金属卷须物中，他仍尽可能地向后靠进Erik的怀里，虔诚地亲吻着Erik的侧颈。

 

Erik修长的手指探入了他的后穴，但已经缩小的金属物仍不停地进进出出，他喘息着说着“我爱你，我爱你，Erik。”没过多久又缩小成绳子粗细，与此同时Erik深深地将自己埋入他的体内，发出了满足的呻吟。

 

Erik粗硬的阳物和可伸缩、如棍子般坚硬的金属物一起进出的奇怪感觉让Charles呜咽不休，他从没有过这样的体验。

 

Charles将头贴在Erik宽阔的肩膀上，听着Erik一边操着他，一边发出的大声而野性的呻吟声，耳边的金属丝线拨弄着他的耳朵，Erik的手指在他嘴巴上徘徊，然后顶开了他的嘴唇。Charles吮吸住手指，Erik大力地从后面进入了他，金属物充满情色意味地包裹和抚摸着他的前端……他前所未有地兴奋着。

 

“为我射出来。”几分钟后Erik低沉地呻吟着，套在Charles下体的金属终于松开并疯狂地像手活那样给他上下套弄，“Charles，为我射出来。”

 

Charles射了出来，哭泣着弓起身子，龟头喷出浓稠的白色精液。Erik把他嘴里的手指抽出，握住了Charles的颈部，任由他的唾液顺着脸颊滑下，又大力地随着金属棍状物体捣进他的身体，然后伴随着貌似痛苦的叫喊射了出来。

 

Charles一定是因为这次两人几乎同时到来的性高潮而失去了意识；他趴在Erik汗津津的和带着污浊的胸上，醒来时屋内已经被夜色侵袭，Erik的大手正不停地爱抚着他的头发。

 

“唔……”他哼哼唧唧地伸了个懒腰，随后因为屁股和浑身的肌肉酸痛发出了痛呼。

 

“终于醒了，”Erik温柔地说道，低下头来亲吻了他，“你还好吗？”

 

“好极了，”Charles回答，又伸展了一下身体并享受着身体里的余韵。“哈哈，这就是你一直想要的？”

 

“天啊，Charles你不知道我到东京后，会为这段经历而打多少次手枪，”Erik带着鲨鱼笑说道。

 

“噢！”因为被提醒了即将和Erik分离，Charles顿时萎靡下去。他把头靠在Erik的胸膛，双手紧紧抱住对方的腰部。

 

“这会很快结束的，在我们都没有察觉到之前。”Erik安抚着将手放到Charles的头上，但是听上去也有些忧郁。

 

“好吧，”Charles抬起头又趴了回去，“我们可以经常电话性爱。”

 

Erik扬起一边的眉毛，“真的吗？”

 

“嗯哼，而且在这方面我有一些新的玩法。”Charles缓缓扬起唇角，露出了一个顽皮的笑容。

 

“我已经等不及了。”Erik说完，给了他一个深深的吻。

完


End file.
